Proverbes 18:24
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. Je crois que je suis devenu fou. C’est possible. Après tout, la guerre ça fait ça aussi des fois. Je l’aime et je le déteste en même temps, tellement fort que j’en ai la nausée. Mais lui il s'en fout. Il m'ignore. Plus pour longtemps...


PROVERBES 18:24

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour visiteurs !

/!\

Avant de m'embarquer dans le réglementaire blabla inutile(particulièrement long aujourd'hui, désolé pour ça XD), voila une **mise en garde**, mon petit lecteur à la crème : tu es sur le point de t'engager dans une voie dont l'issue n'est pas riante, ni joyeuse. Pas de petits zozios, pas de fleurs, pas de cœur, pas de je t'aime.

**Monomaniaque de l'Happy End, passez votre chemin** ! Cette fiction n'est pas faite pour vous !

Vous voilà prévenu, vous qui poursuivez en toute connaissance de cause. A vos risques et périls ! Mouhahaha !

/!\

Bon ok là je me la joue un peu trop solennelle c'est ca ? J'arrête ^^

J'ai envie de parler de la genèse de cette fiction. Ca va être long et douloureux, pour vous bien entendu (moi ca va, j'aime bien raconter ma vie :P), donc je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous zappez le reste du blabla.

La première pierre de cette fiction, ca a été la découverte d'une phrase, issue de la Bible (oui la Bible !), plus précisément l'Ancien Testament. Inutile de courir prendre vos bibles, la phrase se trouve un peu plus bas, juste avant la fiction, et avec un poil de patience vous y arriverez =) (Vous pouvez comparer à votre bible par contre si vous voulez, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a des tas de versions divergentes, de traductions différentes mais genre vraiment vraiment différentes. Bien sur c'est cette phrase, cette traduction-là qui m'a plu. Allez savoir pourquoi :P). Je ne lis pas la Bible (j'ai quand même pas que ça à foutre dans la vie, j'avoue !) et en fait je l'ai trouvé dans un endroit plus improbable qu'une Bible (enfin une citation biblique dans une bible c'est pas improbable mais je me comprends =) ) : un magazine gratuit édité par les Témoins de Jéhovah et distribué dans les boites aux lettres !

Avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais mettre les choses au clair, pour n'offenser personne à cause de mon imprécision. Je suis pour ma part athée (sans blague !), plus encore par répulsion pour les religions et le panurgisme que pour un rejet de l'idée de Dieu (qui sait, l'existence d'un Dieu et la science ne sont pas forcément contradictoire). J'ai donc peut-être tendance à regarder les croyants trop fervents (ceux qui croient tout ce que contient la Bible de manière littérale, par exemple, comme les débiles créationnistes) avec un bienveillant mépris, une tendresse un peu condescendante, comme on considère un gamin encore plein d'illusions que la vie balayera bien vite. J'ai par contre une admiration pour la foi (« Foi : NF. Croyance assurée à la vérité de quelque chose. » « Croyance : NF. Adhésion de l'esprit qui, sans être entièrement rationnelle, exclut le doute et comporte une part de conviction personnelle, de persuasion intime. » On définirait grossièrement la foi comme le fait de croire dans quelque chose sans en avoir la moindre preuve, hérésie grave pour la scientifique que je suis). La foi, c'est aveugle et sourd au monde et aux évènements. La foi, tellement pure et tellement dangereuse aussi. C'est beau la foi, comme tout ce qui est absolu en ce bas monde.

Bref tout ca pour dire que bien que la religion me rebute, les croyants me sont plutôt sympathiques (tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop butés pour mettre de l'eau dans leur vin et surtout qu'ils ne sont pas prosélytes, d'où une profonde antipathie de ma part envers une doctrine comme celle des Témoins de Jéhovah qui place le prosélytisme comme un devoir !). Ca, c'est dit. Comme ça si jamais je vexe quelqu'un, ce sera pour ce que je crois vraiment et pas pour ce qu'il aura mal interprété =). Désolé si ce débat semble un peu mal placé, après tout on vient lire du yaoi pas débattre théologie ! (et s'il y a de chrétiens hyper fervents parmi les rangs, c'est qu'ils sont une contradiction envers eux même car on ne peut pas être grenouille de bénitier ET pour l'homosexualité en théorie…)

Et doooonc pour en revenir à ce magazine, c'était le genre à débiter pas mal de conneries et du coup à me faire carrément délirer quand je le lis. Il y avait entre autre dans un article fabuleux (donc le thème était en gros « comment choisir ses amis/mes amis sont-ils bons pour moi/que penserait Dieu de mes amis ? » mais LOL quoi) cette citation de la bible, histoire d'appuyer le contenu de l'article. C'est ainsi que cette lecture foooort divertissante m'a inspiré cette fiction. Tu parles, une phrase pareille, ca fait tout de suite *Tilt* dans ma tête, le gros néon « YAOI HPDM » s'allume instantanément et clignote comme un dingue !

Mais une fois cette citation trouvée, impossible de trouver qu'en faire. Comment construire une fiction avec. J'ai laissé stagner ca deux semaines sur mon calepin virtuel, en attente.

Et devant mon incapacité à écrire (ça ou autre chose, j'ai un peu coincé ces derniers jours, j'avoue ^^) j'ai décidé de lire. Et quelle bonne idée ce fut ! Je dois donc remercier _Rien ne nous survivra (Le pire est avenir) _de Maia Mazaurette que je vous conseille par ailleurs vivement. Pour un résumé, Go Amazon (j'ai déjà assez blablater dans ce blabla, si je continue je vais vraiment plus avoir personne d'assez dévoué pour lire jusqu'au bout mon intro XD). Donc sans entrer dans les détails, il y a dans ce livre une relation entre les deux protagonistes qui est fascinante, un amour/haine comme je n'en avais jamais lu (et pourtant j'ai lu une paire de HPDM !), une relation-paradoxe de fascination/répulsion poussée à son paroxysme, fabuleux, vraiment. (Pour ceux qui le liront éventuellement le livre, je sais qu'ils trouveront sans peine lequel, de Harry ou Drago, est Silence et lequel est l'Immortel :) Par ailleurs pas d'inquiétude, la trame du livre ne ressemble en rien à mon histoire ! Le Spoil, c'est un pécher capital chez moi!).

Et c'est ainsi que naquit donc cette histoire, nourrit par Jéhovah et par la guerre civile à Paris !

Bon je pense que vous conviendrez tous d'un fait indéniable : on s'en foutait carrément en fait, du cheminement de cette histoire. Je vous ai bien fait perdre votre temps, avouez :) C'était à moitié parce que j'avais envie de taper ma vie et à moitié parce que parfois, on me demande d'où viennent mes histoires, comment elles naissent dans mon esprit tordu. Alors là, je réponds par avance.

Brefons ! Avant de me tagueuler, je vais quand même parler vite fais du contenu. C'est ce que j'ai écris de plus sombre. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Je m'éloigne de ce que je fais d'habitude dans sur le fond que sur la forme. A vous de juger, comme d'hab. Vos reviews (encouragements, remerciements, insultes, révolte, demande de prêt immobilier,…) sont toutes les bienvenues, à plus forte raison sur un texte aussi expérimental pour moi que celui-ci. Si possible laissez votre email si vous n'êtes pas inscrit histoire de pouvoir répondre.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent par accident ou parce qu'ils m'aiment bien/ont pitié de moi =P Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent, ca fait toujours du bien en ces temps difficiles ^^

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : L'univers potteresque (Potterien ? Potterois ?!) ne m'appartient nullement. Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc. Et vous savez pas le pire ! La citation qui m'a servi d'inspiration !... Et ouais, bingo, elle ne m'appartient pas non plus. Enfin sachant que l'auteur est mort ia largement plus de 2000 ans, on peut convenir du fait que ca appartient au patrimoine mondiale et donc je possède un six-milliardième de cette phrase. C'est déjà mieux que rien hein.

Fond Musical Suggeré : Je sais pas trop ce qui conviendrait le mieux à cette fiction. J'ai écrit sur fond de musique classique alors si je m'inspirais de ca, je conseillerais la _Lacrimosa_, du Requiem de **Mozart**. Ou le _Dies Irae_, toujours du Requiem de Mozart, ca irait mieux avec la colère du personnage. Si je réponds à l'appel du rock, je conseillerais **ACDC**, _Highway to Hell_ ou bien _TNT_, à vous de voir. L'embarras du choix !

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur masochiste (il faut l'être un peu pour me lire :P)

Enjoy

* * *

°oOo°

_« Il y a des compagnons qui sont tout disposés à se briser l'un l'autre. »_

_(Pr 18,24)_

°oOo°

Il me tourne le dos. Encore. Il s'en va. Ca arrive souvent, de plus en plus souvent. Bien trop souvent.

Et il ne reste que le silence quand ses pas s'estompent. Seul mon souffle haché résonne dans le couloir désert et sombre. Comme un taureau qui veut charger. Qui se prépare à foncer. A ravager son adversaire, à déchirer les chairs avec ses cornes, à faire céder les os avec ses sabots. Sauf que moi, je ne vais pas charger. Plus maintenant. J'ai été coupé dans mon élan, coupé dans ma fureur. Parce qu'il avait sans doute mieux à faire. Putain, il est pas loin de minuit, on n'avait pas de témoin, pas de public, l'occasion de se faire tout le mal qu'on voulait sans que personne n'intervienne dans ce couloir glacé de Poudlard. Une chance ! Mais non, il part. Il s'en fout. Oh, il n'a pas peur de cet affrontement. Je le sais. C'est juste qu'il s'en fout, vraiment.

Ca n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant la guerre.

Avant la guerre, j'existais pour lui. Avant la guerre, j'arrivais à le toucher, l'enrager, le surprendre. Avant la guerre, nous étions les meilleurs ennemis du monde. Je le détestais cordialement et il avait la politesse de bien vouloir me haïr avec autant de force. Une relation équilibrée, à défaut d'être saine. Un truc vrai, sincère. Pas trop intense, pas de quoi nous bouffer la vie, juste une relation paisible, rassurante. Lui contre moi. Sa rage contre la mienne. Nos mépris, nos haines respectives se heurtant en même temps que nos mots et nos poings. Toujours avec des limites, nos amis qui nous criaient d'arrêter, la cloche, le sang, les professeurs, toutes ces petites choses qui interrompaient nos duels, comme une trêve tacite. Et on se quittait paisiblement avec la sensation d'avoir entretenu notre relation comme il se doit. Parce que la haine c'est comme les plantes vertes, ca s'entretient.

Mais la guerre a changé ça. Elle a tout changé. Lui, moi, nous, les autres, le monde. Tout. C'est la guerre. C'est comme ça, rien à faire contre ça.

Les deux changements les plus insupportables, c'est la place énorme qu'il a soudainement gagné dans mon cœur et la place énorme que j'ai perdu dans le sien. Comme un transfert en quelque sorte. Même pas concerté, rien, juste comme ça.

Je me suis mis à l'aimer, je ne sais plus trop quand. Peut-être quand il a mis son orgueil de côté et qu'il est venu dans le camp des gentils, peut-être quand il m'a sauvé la vie lors d'une opération alors qu'un gros Mangemort puant m'avait à moitié assommé et s'apprêtait à me donner le coup de grâce, peut-être quand je l'ai vu pleurer silencieusement tout en tuant son père sur le champ de bataille. Peut-être quand je l'ai regardé dormir dans une chambre du square Grimmaud qui sentait le renfermé et la poussière et qu'on partageait faute de place pour accueillir tous les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre qui demandaient l'asile. Ou peut-être bien avant, dans cette boutique du Chemin de Traverse, le jour de mon intronisation en tant que sorcier. En tout cas, je l'aimais.

Certains affirment qu'il y a une limite entre l'amour et la haine, une frontière très mince qu'on franchit soi-disant aisément, en « un seul pas ». Foutaises. Conneries poético-philosophico-psychologiques à deux mornilles. Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte. La vérité, c'est que la haine et l'amour, c'est deux trucs qui n'ont rien à voir et parfois, les deux coexistent paisiblement. Non pire, les deux coexistent et s'excitent mutuellement, se contredisant et se querellant au point qu'ils grossissent perpétuellement pour savoir lequel des deux sentiments dominera l'autre. Et oui, c'est possible. Dans mon corps, mon cœur, ma tête, mon ventre, depuis des mois, le combat fait rage sans que jamais un vainqueur ne se détache réellement. Je le hais tellement fort que je voudrais le frapper, l'entendre me supplier, le réduire en charpie, voir sa peau blanche lacérée, couverte de bleus, couverte de sang. Mon ventre me hurle de le détruire, de l'écraser, de le déchirer. Mais l'instant d'après, j'ai envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser. Des trucs comme de la tendresse et du désir saturent ma tête et mes veines, l'envie de sa peau blanche intacte cette fois, que je lècherais avec autant de ferveur que j'avais voulu l'entailler quelques secondes avant. L'envie de le protéger, de le rendre heureux. Tout un tas de trucs complètement niais qui prennent la place des projets cruels, pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures, quand l'amour dépasse la haine.

Je crois que je suis devenu fou. C'est possible. Après tout, la guerre ça fait ça aussi des fois. Ca salit tout, ça déforme tout. Peut-être que mon âme est sale et déformée.

J'ai tué. Plusieurs fois. Trop de fois. Je pourrais la jouer indifférent, dire que j'ai pas compter, qu'à la fin ça n'avait plus d'importance, que ça n'était plus aussi horrible. Mais la vérité, c'est que chaque putain de vie que j'ai prise est gravée en moi, comme on grave des traits sur le mur pour compter les jours qui passent en prison vous savez, des petits bâtons parallèles et le cinquième barre les quatre précédents. Un compte morbide, gravé sur le mur de mon âme. Plus profond et indélébile qu'une cicatrice, qu'un coup de couteau. 49. Voila le nombre de plaies que j'ai à l'âme. Ca fait beaucoup. Mais beaucoup, c'est relatif. Certains ont tué plus. C'était la guerre.

J'ai tué des mangemorts, tous les grades, tous les âges, tous les sexes. 48 personnes sont mortes avant que j'arrive à ma cible, le seul que j'avais vraiment prévu de tuer, depuis des années. Voldemort. Il a eu l'air désarçonné quand il m'a vu surgir devant lui, quand il a lu en moi. Et ouais mon pote, j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé. Je crois qu'il voyait ces entailles qui ne se soignent pas ni ne cicatrisent. En tout cas, je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de compter jusqu'à 48. Et hop, il a été ma 49ème encoche, bien sagement, sans même avoir le temps de réagir. C'est con, toutes ces années, toute cette peur, tout ce bordel, et finalement il meurt comme un pauvre idiot parce qu'il ne m'a pas entendu arriver, ou bien parce que sa surprise en me découvrant si différent l'a fait hésiter. Le seigneur des Ténèbres mort avant d'avoir levé sa baguette. Ca laisse un sentiment d'absurde, comme une mauvaise blague étrange et un peu morbide dont on ne comprend pas la chute. Le seul truc qui m'est passé par la tête, c'est que du coup j'atteindrais jamais le 50. C'est bête, j'aime bien les chiffres ronds, c'est rassurant, propre, parfait.

Je sais pas à partir de combien de morts on devient fou. A partir de combien de blessures l'hémorragie de notre âme devient trop grave, mortelle. S'il y a un seuil, si ca dépend des gens, des conditions. Je sais pas si je suis fou. On le sait pas quand on l'est, y parait. Les autres s'en rendent compte mais pas vous. Et dans le regard des autres, je crois que je suis fou vraiment parfois. Ils me regardent, avec de la pitié et un peu de crainte. Je suis plus solitaire depuis la guerre. Plus renfermé. Tu parles d'une originalité. A poor landsome cowboy, tout ça. Et j'erre, seul dans les couloirs. Sans ce sourire jovial qui caractérisait le Harry Potter que tout le monde aimait et qu'ils voudraient voir revenir parce que ca les déculpabiliserait de m'avoir instrumentalisé. Mais non, je ne sourirai plus comme avant. Et fini aussi le trio d'enfer, avec mes deux vieux compères de toujours.

Ron est aveugle, à cause d'un sort de magie noire qui aurait dû le tuer normalement, mais les médicomages ont réussi à limiter les dégâts, à circonscrire le mal à ses yeux. Et Hermione s'occupe de lui, avec tout son amour et sa patience. Il est plutôt optimiste, l'obscurité vaut mieux que la mort, et comme il dit « maintenant j'ai une excuse pour peloter toutes les filles que je veux, il suffit que je dise que je voulais savoir où elles étaient ! ».

Moi j'ai pas la force de supporter ça, pas la force d'être là, plus la force d'être fort. C'est égoïste et lâche, mais on ne peut pas aider les gens quand on n'est pas capable de s'aider soi même. Lui il apprend à vivre sans ses yeux. Moi j'apprends à vivre sans ma raison. Je me résigne à être dingo, je m'y fais lentement. Un vrai travail sur soi.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle sait que j'ai besoin de solitude. J'aime Hermione pour ça. Parce qu'elle se retient de me faire la morale au sujet de mon meilleur ami que je délaisse au moment où il a le plus besoin de moi. Les autres sont moins tolérants. Ils ne disent rien parce que bon, faut pas déconner, je suis le Survivant quand même, le Sauveur. Mais ils le pensent. Je le vois dans leurs yeux. « Pauvre fou », voilà ce qu'ils pensent, c'est écrit dans leurs yeux. Ouais mais bon, je m'en fous pas mal.

Les seuls yeux où je ne lis pas de la pitié, ce sont les siens. Mais c'est presque pire. Parce qu'alors que moi, je suis devenu fou de lui en même temps que fou tout court, alors que moi j'ai besoin de lui comme on a besoin d'oxygène, lui non, ça va, merci. Mais genre pas du tout. Lui, il n'a même plus besoin de notre haine. Il s'en fout. Oh, il me déteste toujours quand même, un peu. Gentiment. Tranquillement. Mais il s'en fout. Ca ne compte pas. Ca ne compte plus. Ou alors il ne me hait même plus mais il se contente de continuer par habitude, perpétuer la tradition, tout ça. Je sais pas. Il m'insulte parfois du bout des lèvres, et on se cogne encore dessus, mais sans conviction. Il flotte dans un autre monde, une autre sphère lointaine. Il est loin. Je ne peux plus le toucher. Plus vraiment. Les marques que je laisse sur sa peau sont la seule prise que j'ai sur lui. Mon mépris, ma haine, mes insultes, tout ça ne l'atteint plus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai cessé d'exister comme ca ? Des millions de gens m'adorent et m'acclament, mais je m'en branle parce que c'est dans son regard à lui que je voulais vivre.

Mais lui il ne veut plus. Je ne le surprends plus, je ne le blesse plus, je ne le touche plus. Aux insultes les plus acerbes, il répond par un léger frémissement à la commissure des lèvres, sourire en coin amusé, ou bien par un haussement sarcastique de ses jolis sourcils blonds. Plus de rage dans ses yeux. Plus d'intérêt. Plus de motivation. Je n'existe plus. Et parfois, souvent même, comme ce soir dans ce couloir désert, il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Même plus la politesse de maintenir notre haine rituelle. Quand je l'insulte, il me regarde d'un œil vide puis se tire. Pas d'escalade de la violence, pas de rage, pas de sincérité, pas de défoulement. Il s'en fout, et il me tourne le dos. Même si j'ai sorti ma baguette magique et que je le menace avec, il me regarde, hausse les épaules, ou marmonne un truc, et me tourne le dos tranquillement. Comme si je n'étais plus dangereux. Pourtant, on sait lui comme moi que s'il me tourne le dos volontairement, Gryffondor ou pas, ça ne me gênera pas de lui jeter un sort. Mais non, il s'en fout. Je peux bien faire ce que je veux, même lui balancer un Avada Kedavra dans le dos, il s'en branle. Comme s'il pensait que je n'arriverais pas à le toucher, à l'atteindre dans son nouveau monde tellement supérieur au mien.

Et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai besoin de lui. De sa haine. De son amour. De l'un, de l'autre, des deux, je ne sais pas. Mais de lui. De ses yeux qui reflètent mon image. De cet éclat qui naissait dans ses yeux quand il me voyait, excitation et mépris mêlés. De sa haine qui est le reflet de la mienne. J'ai besoin qu'il me reconnaisse, qu'il valide mon existence. Qu'il me fasse me sentir vivant. Mais non, il me méprise. Je l'indiffère. Il m'insulte sans conviction, quand il ne m'ignore pas carrément. Ses coups ont perdu leur hargne d'autrefois. Il s'en fout. De moi. De nous. Surtout de moi. Mais moi je n'existe plus sans lui. Je ne sais plus qui je suis s'il ne me donne plus la réplique.

Je le hais tellement fort en cet instant que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je suis toujours planté stupidement dans ce couloir, il fait froid. Je n'existe pas. Je vais lui apprendre à me mépriser. Je le déteste de m'humilier avec son indifférence, sa condescendance, depuis trop longtemps.

Trois mois déjà que ça dure, depuis le début de l'année. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. A qui de toute manière. Déjà, chacun a ses problèmes, ses blessures à panser. Et en plus, même moi je me rends compte que c'est pure folie. Qui comprendrait ça, « je le hais tellement que je l'aime » ? Ou c'est l'inverse, je sais pas trop. C'est ridicule. Fou. Non. Je suis pas fou. C'est les autres qui sont fous. Moi je suis pas fou. Et j'existe. Putain ouais, j'existe.

Je marche maintenant. Je cours. Il fait froid, et la plupart des torches sont éteintes mais je sais où je vais. Je ne m'inquiète pas du bruit de mes pas, j'enverrais promener quiconque se dressera sur mon chemin, Rusard, un préfet, Voldemort ressuscité.

Une porte. Je ne frappe pas, je l'ouvre directement. J'existe, et je vais te le faire comprendre mon amour. Je vais effacer ton mépris. Je vais effacer ton indifférence. Je vais graver la surprise dans tes yeux, la peur dans tes traits, la rage dans ton cœur. Adieu ton air supérieur, ton impression de n'appartenir qu'à toi-même et à ce nouvel espace lointain dans lequel tu te crois au dessus de tout, au dessus de moi surtout. Tu vas m'appartenir. Dans mon ventre, la haine et l'amour se mélangent. Je vais t'aimer, te posséder, te déchiqueter, te cajoler, te caresser, te dévorer. Retrouver mon reflet dans tes yeux même si c'est un reflet qui est teinté de peur. Mais au moins, j'existerai. Je préfère être un monstre que ne pas être du tout. Crains moi, déteste moi, aime moi, pourvu que j'existe.

Je stoppe quelques secondes sur le seuil, je regarde ta chambre. Une seule torche est encore allumée. Tu te prépares à aller au lit, debout devant ton armoire ouverte. Tu ne portes qu'une serviette autour de ta taille, tu brilles faiblement dans la lumière tamisée, les quelques gouttes d'eau qui n'ont pas encore disparu sont autant de diamants qui scintillent étrangement sur ton dos. L'amour met un coup de coude à la haine quelque part dans mon ventre et passe devant. Mon cœur fond devant la grâce de ton corps, la finesse de tes courbes, si androgynes, si virilement délicates, si gracieusement masculines. Ta nuque gracieuse, tes bras minces, tes omoplates, le creux de tes reins… Ta peau laiteuse semble illuminée de l'intérieur, peut-être à cause de l'éclairage, peut-être à cause de mes yeux un peu trop humides.

Tu te retournes lentement. Pas de réaction. Tes yeux vides sur moi. Tu ne dis rien. Tu reportes ton attention sur les étagères où s'alignent les étoffes riches et les coupes élégantes.

Voila la haine qui rattrape son retard. Même quand je rentre comme un dingue dans ta chambre, tu m'ignores, à peine un froncement de sourcil du genre « oh non, j'ai pas que ça à faire ». Pas que ça à faire. Tu vas voir, moi je vais trouver le temps. Quand on veut, on peut. Et putain je veux. Chaque mouvement provoque de terribles frottements sur mon érection. Pas de doute, je veux. Je te veux.

Je claque la porte derrière moi, un cliquetis sonore m'indique que le sort de verrouillage que j'ai lancé d'un murmure a marché. Imperturbable, tu prends un caleçon dans l'armoire comme si je n'étais pas là, avançant vers toi d'un air menaçant. Je suis tout près de toi maintenant. Ton gel douche sent la cannelle. Tu refermes les portes de bois brut du meuble avec un geste lent, tu as l'air fatigué, las.

Je crois que je craque. La porte que tu viens de refermer aussi craque quand je te plaque violemment contre elle, et tu auras surement des bleus dans le dos demain. Tu me regardes. Pas de surprise, pas de peur, pas de douleur, juste une interrogation agacée dans tes yeux. Tes cheveux blonds sont plus sombres quand ils sont mouillés. Ta peau parait encore plus blanche en comparaison. Tu es pâle. Plus que d'habitude je crois mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer. Je te hais tellement. Je hais ton indifférence, ton mépris, ton assurance tranquille, ton silence. Ma main se ressert sur ton poignet blanc, le caleçon noir que tu tenais tombe au sol en un bruissement léger. Ton visage ne laisse rien paraitre. Je saisis aussi ton autre main et je plaque brutalement tes deux poignets contre le chêne, mais tu ne proteste même pas. Je ramène tes mains au dessus de ta tête, les maintenant ensuite de ma main gauche. Ma main droite libérée va arracher ta serviette éponge qui rejoint le caleçon sur le sol dallé. Tu me regardes. Un léger air de défi teinte ton visage. Est-ce que c'est exister ça ? Parce que tu me regardes, tu me défis, et c'est déjà un peu mieux que de l'indifférence. Mais je crois que ça ne me suffit pas. Non, je crois que je n'existe pas encore assez.

Oui, tu me défis, sûr de toi. Tu es soumis à ma force, nu devant moi, désarmé. Mais tu y crois. A quel moment est-ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête que plus rien ne pouvait plus t'atteindre ? Où es-tu ?

Je ne peux pas te faire la morale, puisqu'alors que tu t'es éloigné de la réalité depuis des mois, moi j'ai remplis ma vie avec ton nom, ton image, ton corps. On a chacun fuit nos vies à notre manière.

J'aimerais savoir ce qui alimente tes certitudes, mais j'ai beau te fixer, rien ne bouge, pas un souffle, pas le plus petit début d'un indice.

Sans savoir pourquoi, brusquement, tu m'émeus. La finesse de tes poignets qui ne tremblent pourtant pas sous ma main, la délicatesse de ta bouche qui reste pincée amèrement, l'éclat dur dans tes yeux gris bordés de longs cils sombres, l'étroitesse de tes hanches légèrement saillantes, ton sexe inerte, tes jambes fines sur lesquelles tu es planté solidement, sans peur. Toutes tes contradictions, ta fragilité inflexible, cette assurance qui raidit ton corps frêle. Tu es si beau. Revoilà l'amour. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu à force de faire tous ces allers-retours entre mon envie de te détruire et celle de te faire gémir. Je me penche un peu pour dissiper le vertige, je m'appuie sur le bois avec ma main libre. Juste à côté de ton flanc. Quand tu respires, ta peau frôle mon poignet. Je me penche encore. Tu me regardes, toujours impassible. Le silence demeure, épais, visqueux. Je t'embrasse. J'ai rêvé de le faire tant de fois. Mon corps s'appuie contre le tien. L'érection qui tend mon jean rencontre ton ventre. Si tu ne savais pas, maintenant tu sais.

Je rouvre les yeux, quittant ta bouche qui a un léger gout de dentifrice, sucré et frais. Même maintenant que je te montre ostensiblement mon envie de toi, tu ne trembles pas. Est-ce que tu penses que je ne vais pas le faire, ou est-ce que tu t'en fous aussi ? Ton air de défi n'a pas quitté tes traits. Je vais te posséder mais tu me défies toujours. Je devrais être furieux, je devrais te haïr, te retourner contre l'armoire brisée et te prendre sauvagement, jusqu'à ce que tu pleures, que tu supplies. Jusqu'à ce que j'existe. Enfin. Mais je ne peux pas. L'amour ne veut pas céder sa place. Pas encore. Alors ton assurance insensée m'attendrit. Je parle pour la première fois.

« T'es un connard. Un si beau connard… »

Tu ne réponds rien. Pas un frémissement. Peu importe. Je t'embrasse encore, doucement, longtemps je crois. Tu es toujours nu contre moi, ta peau dégageant une chaude humidité et une odeur de propre laissées par la douche brûlante que tu as prise. Ton souffle commence à se faire irrégulier. Pas beaucoup. Un peu. Tu n'arrives pas à t'en foutre tant que ça apparemment. Je n'ai plus le tournis, je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux toi. Tendrement. Longuement. Doucement. Amoureusement. Ma main droite quitte son appui et part à la rencontre de son torse. Ton flanc d'abord qui frémit sous ma main. Tes côtés sous mes doigts, saillant un peu parce que je maintiens toujours tes bras au dessus de ta tête. Puis je descends encore, la peau délicate de ton ventre. J'y rencontre quelques gouttes d'eau résiduelles et une douche chaleur. Encore plus bas. Même là tu es blond. Je me souviens qu'il y a très longtemps, on avait parié à ce sujet avec les garçons du dortoir. Dean pense que tu te teins les cheveux. Il a perdu.

Mais pas moi, moi j'ai gagné. Parce que ton souffle est haché à cause de moi. Ta bouche s'entrouvre. Nos langues se rencontrent et tu réponds soudainement à mon baiser, ta bouche suivant les mouvements de la mienne. Ton corps réagit aussi. Ton sexe gonfle doucement contre ma cuisse. Je ressens le besoin de ta peau soudain, comme une morsure, une urgence. Ma main lâche tes poignets sans que j'y aie réfléchi. A mon tour d'avoir une confiance injustifiée en toi. Tu bandes contre moi, tu as envie aussi, envie de moi. Tu acceptes sans un mot l'accord tacite et ce qu'il implique, tu ne te débats pas, et tes bras retombent avec une grâce et une lenteur infinies et s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. J'ai envie de pleurer. Tu acceptes. Tu vas me laisser t'avoir. Je vais te posséder, après des mois à souffrir parce que tu étais insaisissable. Tu m'accordes le droit de vivre, d'exister. Peut-être que je serais un peu moins fou demain, parce que je saurais enfin que j'existe. J'existe, puisque tu me touches. J'existe, enfin, j'existe pour de bon.

Pas le temps de pleurer, mon désir se fait pressant, vital. Depuis trop longtemps je ronge mon frein. Je m'écarte de toi pour pouvoir ôter mes vêtements. Tu me regardes. Même maintenant, ton visage est relativement neutre. Bien sur, tes joues sont rouges, et par tes lèvres brillantes s'échappe une respiration un peu haletante. Mais sur tes traits, toujours une vague indifférence. Des pupilles un peu plus dilatées, c'est tout. Ma chemise tombe, mais tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens. J'aurais aimé que tu me regardes, que tu me détailles, que tu me trouves beau. Pour exister encore, encore plus, encore plus fort. Mais tu m'observes, stoïque. Seul ton sexe qui continue son lent éveil me prouve que tu es conscient de ce qui se passe, que tu me vois, que tu sais que j'existe. Je suis nu devant toi. Je crois que j'ai vu passer une lueur d'amusement dans ton indifférence quand j'ai haleté en enlevant mon pantalon. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Tellement envie de t'arracher ta froideur en t'aimant.

Alors que j'allais revenir me coller à toi, tu te redresses et t'éloignes nonchalamment. Je me retourne et te suis des yeux, surpris. Tu t'allonges sur le lit, et tu fermes les yeux. Nymphe blanche alanguie sur les draps verts bouteille. Tu soupires, et mon amour gonfle encore un peu, alimenté par ma fascination. Si beau. Statue de marbre posée sur un écrin de satin sombre. Prince de glace languide. J'ai envie de te brûler avec ma langue, avec mes mains, avec mon sexe, et peut-être que tu fondras entre mes bras. Ton corps consumé par mon amour.

Je te rejoins. Je m'agenouille à côté de toi. Tu ne réagis pas, tu gardes les yeux fermés, le visage détendu. Pourtant je sais que tu ne dors pas. Je me penche et ma langue caresse ta gorge. A peine un soupir pour toute réaction. Je fronce les sourcils. Bordel, arrête maintenant. J'ai besoin de tes yeux. J'existe.

Malgré l'exaspération, l'amour arrive à garder sa place, luttant difficilement contre la haine qui bouillonne juste sous la surface. Pas de violence. Je ne veux pas. Je t'aime. J'existe, et tu vas le reconnaitre. Sans préambule, ma main saisit brusquement ton érection et je te masturbe. Ce n'est pas doux, ni tendre. Mais tu réagis cette fois. Tu te cambres, ta bouche forme un cri muet, et surtout tes yeux s'ouvrent enfin. Tu me regardes. Un voile de plaisir recouvre ta froideur. J'existe, puisque tu réagis. Une douce chaleur dans mon ventre, comme un soulagement.

Je t'embrasse et ma main ralentit le rythme. J'avais dit lentement et tendrement. Tu soupires. Ma main libre caresse tes cheveux humides. Les tiennes sont à nouveau nouées autour de mes épaules, se crispant par moment. Tu frissonnes, tu te cambres, tu trembles. Mais ton visage reste toujours lisse, un peu impassible à part quelques rares froissements de sourcils, une lèvre mordue quand le plaisir est plus fort.

J'existe, puisque tes ongles se plantent dans mon dos. J'existe. Mais ton détachement me blesse. Et je sens la haine qui remue dans mon ventre. Je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça. Je veux t'aimer. Il faut que tu me prouves que j'existe, sinon je sais que je vais basculer, que je vais tout salir. Je te veux. Si je te possède, ça voudra dire que j'existe. Tu ne pourras plus m'ignorer.

Sans cesser de te caresser, je m'agenouille entre tes fines jambes largement ouvertes. Tu me regardes. Un frisson me secoue. Ange impudique et froid, tellement beau dans son absence de honte, offert, appelant la luxure avec sa grâce diabolique. Ton indolence devient une provocation, une invitation à entamer un jeu dont le but serait de te faire quitter cette apathie. Je te détaille, mais tu ne bouges pas. Mon regard ne te fait pas rougir, ni refermer les cuisses. A nouveau l'air de défi sur ton visage. Tes yeux qui disent « allez Potter, fais-le ». Je ne peux retenir un sourire de ta confiance insensée. Un geste brusque sur ton sexe et tu gémis. Je crois que c'est le premier son que tu produis de la soirée. J'existe, puisque tu gémis pour moi. La haine se rétracte un peu. Un sursis offert à mon amour.

Pour ce que j'en sais, tu es hétéro. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Mais peut-être que je serais le premier. J'aimerais le croire. J'ai envie de te rassurer.

« Ca va bien se passer. »

C'est un peu débile comme phrase. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Ma haine se redresse dans mon ventre, faisant vaciller l'amour, parce que dans tes yeux gris, un indéniable éclat moqueur est apparu. L'air de dire « tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? ». Non, j'ai déjà compris ça depuis des semaines. Ni ici, ni ailleurs, jamais je ne t'effrayerai. Que ce soit quand je suis sur le point de te jeter un sort ou quand je m'apprête à pénétrer tes chairs les plus sensibles, je ne représente pas une menace. Jamais. Impossible que je te fasse mal, peu importe comment je m'y prends. Tu penses vraiment ça. Et ton amusement est comme un défi, à ma haine et à mon ego. Je sais que je vais m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais faire mais je me révolte. J'existe, et si la seule façon de te le faire reconnaitre, c'est de te faire souffrir, alors d'accord.

En une seconde, j'ai effacé le rire dans tes yeux. Mes doigts dans ton corps, sans douceur, t'ont fait réaliser que je ne suis peut-être pas si inoffensif. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, de la colère apparait dans tes yeux, juste après la douleur. Pourtant tu ne protestes pas, ni ne te débats. Comme si le fait de ne pas réagir sauverait l'honneur, comme si tu refusais de me reconnaitre cet ascendant sur ton corps. Mais je m'en fous, parce que tu me hais, tes yeux le disent en ce moment. Et ta colère m'apaise, étrangement. Parce que j'existe. Alors ma brutalité s'évanouit, mes mains se refont douces. Je me penche sur toi et t'embrasse, peut-être en partie pour me faire pardonner. Et bientôt, tu gémis à nouveau. J'existe. C'est tellement bon. J'en veux encore. J'en veux plus.

Tu es confiant, encore. Pas de peur, plus non plus d'amusement. Le désir est trop fort pour laisser de la place au détachement dans tes yeux maintenant. Je me sens tellement vivant dans ces yeux-là. J'ai envie de rire. Et de pleurer. Je respire, comme si un poids avait disparu de ma poitrine. Peut-être que quand l'envie sera satisfaite, l'indifférence reviendra. Mais je sais que j'existe. J'en suis sûr maintenant. La preuve, ce sont tes yeux qui brillent pour moi, là tout de suite, et tes chairs sensibles que je profane enfin avec lenteur. Tu es à moi. Même pour quelques minutes. Je te possède. Toi, fantôme insaisissable, planant loin au dessus du commun des mortels avec indifférence, je te possède. Mon corps dans le tien t'empêche de m'ignorer. J'existe. Je t'embrasse. Tu fermes les yeux.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Tu obéis. Un peu de colère dans tes yeux parce que je te donne des ordres. J'existe. Tu me hais, tu me veux, tu gémis, tu aimes la façon dont nos corps se rencontrent encore et encore. J'existe. Je savoure cet instant, cette sensation grisante, le retour de la vie dans mes veines après des mois à la chercher par tous les moyens. Nos cris se répercutent sur les murs de pierres, nos corps s'entrechoquent, le lit grince. Et je souris à l'idée que c'est drôlement bruyant, la vie. Et j'aime ça, ce vacarme indécent après le silence froid de mon agonie des derniers mois.

Plus un mot ne sera prononcé. L'orgasme nous a rendu incapable de parler je crois, mais de toute manière on n'aurait rien dit. On s'allonge côte à côte, à bout de souffle, moites et collants, brillants de sueur, tellement vivants. Mon cœur me fait mal tellement il tambourine dans ma poitrine, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude de battre. Je t'enlace, tu ne réagis pas. Ton dos collé à mon torse, mes bras autour de ton corps délicat, mon nez dans tes cheveux. Oui, pas de doute, j'existe.

Le froid me réveille. Tu n'es plus là. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours nu dans les draps froissés. La torche s'est finalement éteinte toute seule, mais la lumière du jour entre par des fenêtres magiques. Je me lève et te cherche. Tu n'es plus là, et depuis une paire d'heures probablement. Je me sens un peu vide, courbatu, fatigué. C'est épuisant de vivre. L'idée me fait sourire bêtement.

J'ai encore le ventre collant. Je me sens léger. Je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lentement, l'eau me délasse, me réveille, efface les traces de notre nuit. Mais pas le souvenir. Jamais. Je sors de la douche et m'emballe dans une serviette propre. Je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai perdu du poids ces derniers mois mais j'ai conservé de beaux restes de ma musculature de combattant. Au moins un truc positif que m'aura apporté la guerre. Oulala, Saint Potter serait-il devenu cynique ? Je souris à mon reflet. Je suis pâle, j'ai des cernes impressionnantes, mais j'ai l'air serein. Moins fou.

Mes yeux quittent mon sourire un peu niais et je regarde le lavabo. Soudain un détail me frappe : je me serais attendu à beaucoup plus de produits cosmétiques dans ta salle de bain. Pas de gel ni de laque pour tes précieux cheveux. Pas de crème pour ta peau sensible. Rien qu'une savonnette, une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice. Tous les trois neufs. Un nœud dans ma gorge, un gout métallique dans ma bouche, un mauvais pressentiment, un peu étrange, une angoisse qui me saisit soudain. Et je lève la tête vers la douche. Pas de gel douche à la cannelle ou de shampoing à la vanille, juste une savonnette à nouveau. C'est pas normal. Une boule se forme pour de bon dans mon ventre. Je retourne dans la chambre en courant. Il fait froid mais peu importe. Mes vêtements jonchent le sol mais rien ne semble t'appartenir. Rien sur la table de nuit. Rien sur le bureau. Je vais jusqu'à l'armoire et je l'ouvre tant bien que mal malgré la porte qui menace de se détacher. Vide.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'habiller malgré le vertige, la panique et la nausée. Tu es parti. C'est impossible. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que tu m'avais prouvé que j'existais. Pas alors qu'enfin, je te possédais. Tu m'échappes alors que je pensais t'avoir enfin attrapé. Je cours dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir si ca a un sens, si j'ai une chance de te retenir, ou même de te retrouver.

Enfin, j'arrive dans la Grande Salle. J'ai beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens avec frénésie, pas de chevelure blonde qui ressortirait de la masse des têtes basses d'étudiants ensommeillés. Je reste là, stupide. Perdu. Bordel, t'es où ? T'as quand même pas quitté Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année, ce serait stupide ! Peut-être qu'on t'a attribué une autre chambre. Ou tu as dû rentrer chez toi en urgence pour une raison mystérieuse.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je sursaute. Hermione s'est matérialisée à côté de moi. Elle est inquiète je crois. Elle a dû me voir arriver comme un taré et est venue aux nouvelles. Ron est toujours assis à la table des Gryffondor, déjeunant avec une voracité inchangée, ses yeux vides fixés sur son assiette par habitude. J'ouvre la bouche, et je la referme. Que dire ? Je hausse les épaules et mon regard fouille une nouvelle fois la Grande Salle.

« Où tu étais cette nuit ?

‒ J'étais…nulle part. Bordel, mais où il est ?

‒ Qui ?

‒ Drago.

‒ Drago ?

‒ Oui, Drago ! Un grand blond un peu maigre et méprisant ! La fouine ! Drago ! Il est où ?

‒ Mais enfin… Harry… Drago est mort… »

Je suis abasourdi. Je la regarde sans comprendre. Incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Le souffle coupé aussi surement que si elle m'avait balancé un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle me regarde aussi, effarée. Je crois que je vais vomir. Tomber. Mourir. Mourir, surement.

Mais enfin, c'est impossible… Tu étais là… Tes ongles dans mon dos. Mon corps dans ton corps. Tes yeux. Tes cris. Ton odeur. Tu n'as pas parlé, et tu avais l'air fatigué c'est vrai, mais tu étais là.

« Comment…

‒ Harry… Drago était un espion à la solde de Voldemort. Tu l'as tué toi-même quand tu l'as découvert, dans le QG des Mangemorts le jour de la victoire. Juste après que tu aies tué Voldemort… »

Elle continue à parler je crois. Ses lèvres bougent, mais je n'entends pas. Je n'entends plus rien. Les couverts, les rires, les quelques discussions matinales. Tout a disparu. Englouti, recouvert par un brouhaha intérieur. Le fracas que produit mon âme quand elle s'effondre, définitivement brisée.

50. Voila. Je l'ai atteint, le chiffre rond. Le seuil. C'est ce qu'il aura fallu pour que je devienne fou. 50 morts, ni plus, ni moins. Finalement, c'était toi qui n'existais pas, pas moi. Parce que je t'ai tué.

J'ai tué mon amour. Lui m'a rendu fou. Echange de bons procédés. Digne de nous. On n'a jamais été capable de faire autre chose que se détruire mutuellement. Se briser l'un l'autre.

* * *

Désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris :) Je sais pas si ca vaut quelque chose au final. La fatigue vous fait écrire des trucs bizarres. Je suis pas sure d'aimer, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas jeter dans cette fic, un truc indéfinissable. L'écrire m'a pris aux tripes. Peut-être que ca sera contagieux à la lecture. A vous de me le dire !

J'aimerais savoir si vous êtes d'accord avec le genre dans lequel j'ai classé cette fiction, je suis assez nul pour coller des étiquettes =/

Une petite inquiétude aussi sur la fin, un peu abrupte. J'ai pas su me décider à la modifier, alors j'ai laissé comme ça. J'ai eu tord ?

Sinon, tout va bien, pas d'envie de suicide ni rien, rassurez vous =P

A bientôt (je sais pas quand) avec cette fois une vraie Happy end, je peux (quasiment) vous le promettre !

Bise

Nella


End file.
